galaxy_of_heroes_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C-3PO
Unikatowe efekty: Confuse Confuse – Negatywne efekty zależne od ilości stacków 1 stack: postać nie może dostawać buffów (działanie jak buff immunity) 2 stacki: Postaci:Zablokowane kontrataki, asysty, dodatkowy TurnMeter (działanie jak Daze) Raid Bossy -30% szansy na kontratak 3 stacki: Kiedy postać z 3 stackami użyje podstawowej zdolności, jej cooldowny zwiększają się o 1. Raid Bossy: -50% obrony, nie kumuluje się z Defense Down. Translation Translation – Korzystne efekty zależne od ilości stacków: 1 stack: postać dostaje 30% maksymalnego zdrowia (podobny efekt jak Health Up) 2 stacki: Szansa na ciot krytyczny +15% 3 stacki: Kiedy C-3PO użyje swojej podstawowej zdolności, cooldowny postaci z trzema stackami Translation zmniejszają się o 1. Skille: Podstawowy: Baffling Trick Nakłada na przeciwnika Confuse na 3 tury, nie można uniknąć. Jeśli przeciwnik już jest "skonfundowany", wtedy odświeża trwanie aktualnie istniejących stacków. Oprócz tego zmniejsza TurnMeter przeciwnika o 6% i 3% za każdy stack Translation Na C-3PO (maksymalnie 15%). Specjalny: Oh my goodness C-3PO dostaje Potency Up, i Stealth na 2 tury, następnie on i jedna wybrana sojusznicza postać dostają Translation na 3 tury, a następnie wzywa asystę wszystkich sojuszników z Translation, którzy zadają o 50% obrażeń mniej. ZETA: ''' nakłada 2 stacki Confuse na wybranego przeciwnika. Cooldown: 3 tury '''Unique 1: Protocol Droid C-3PO ma +20 Speed. Kiedy C-3PO jest aktywny, sojusznicze postaci z następujących kategorii: Republiki, Rebelii, Ruchu oporu oraz Ewoki dostają Translation na 3 tury (maksymalnie 3 stacki) za każdym razem, gdy użyją specjalnej zdolności. Efekt Translation nie może być skopiowany. Jeśli postać już ma Translation, czas trwania wszystkich stacków Translation na tej postaci odnawia się do 3 tur. Kiedy C-3PO zostanie pokonany, wszystkie stacki Translation na wszystkich postaciach znikną. Unique 2: '''Wait for me! C-3PO i R2-D2 mają +10% szansy na unik za każdy nałożony stack na siebie Translation. Kiedy nie ma sojuszników na polu walki, C-3PO ucieka (analogicznie jak Pustelnik Yoda). '''Zeta: Na początku walki C-3PO i R2-D2 dostają Translation na 3 tury. Unique 3: Intermediary Wzyscy sojusznicy dostają +10% Defense Penetration. Za każdym razem gdy sojusznik z Galactycznej Republiki lub Ewok zdobywa nowy nie-unikalny, nie będący dodatkową Protection buff, dostaje także +15% Protection Up na 2 tury (nie stakuje się). Za każdy stack Translation, sojusznicy z Republiki dostają +10% Defense Penetration, efekt działa podwójnie na Ewoki. Unique 4: Cyborg Relations Wszyscy sojusznicy dostają +10% Potency. Za każdym razem, gdy sojusznik z Rebelii lub Ewok użyje podstawowej zdolności, nakłada, Expose na cel na 2 turny (nie można uniknąć). Za każdy stack Translation, Rebelianccy sojusznicy dostają +10% Potency, efekt działa podwójnie na Ewoki. Unique 5: Fretful Mediator Wszyscy sojusznicy dostają +10% krytycznych obrażeń. Za każdym razem, gdy sojusznik z Ruchu Oporu lub Ewok użyje specjalnej zdolności, nakłada Offense Down na cel na 2 tury, (nie można uniknąć). Za każdy stack Translation, sojusznicy z Ruchu Oporu dostają +10% Critical Damage, efekt działa podwójnie na Ewoki. Zastosowanie C-3PO to niekwestionowany '''P O T Ę Ż N Y '''support dla jasnej strony. Synergie działają podwójnie na Ewoki, ale są silne też dla innych frakcji. Jest możliwą kontrą na Revana. Skład z C-3PO potrafi przejść za jednym podejściem cały Tank Rajd, włączając automat od 2 fazy. Do styczna '19 działa jeszcze bug powodujący nieskończoną pętle w Sith Rajdzie.Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Jasna Strona Kategoria:Droid Kategoria:Support Kategoria:Galaktyczna Republika Kategoria:Rebelia Kategoria:Ruch Oporu